


Breeze

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Short, Wind - Freeform, breeze - Freeform, leaves, palm tree - Freeform, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Breeze

Dry rattle above.

Like corn husks,

Moth wings,

Whispers.

Like summer footsteps.


End file.
